ranmafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Equal Romance
|imagen=280px |Kanji=EQUAL ロマンス |Rōmaji=EQUAL romansu |Español=Romance Por Igual |Inglés= |Artista=CoCo |Lanzamiento= |Episodios=Del 14 al 18 |anterior=Platonic Tsuranuite |siguiente=Don’t Mind Lay-Lay Boy }} Equal Romance es el segundo tema de cierre de la primera temporada de Ranma ½. El tema es interpretado por CoCo. Remplaza a Platonic Tsuranuite y es remplazado por Don’t Mind Lay-Lay Boy al inicio de la segunda temporada de la serie. El tema se interpretó en la OVA 2, La loca navidad de los tendo, y fue cantada por DoCo. Descripción del vídeo thumb|leftEl vídeo posee un fondo de color azul. Mientras van apareciendo fotografías de algunos personajes en secuencia, conforme avanza el vídeo, se va formando una especie de Puzzle. Como piezas principales, un Ranma evitando ser golpeado por Akane con su Bokken. Luego una escena que se ve en uno de los primeros episodios, Ranma en su forma femenina siendo cargado por Akane afueras de la clínica del Dr. Tofu Ono, seguidas por capturas de los personajes en escenas de la primera temporada, así como de la saga de los patinadores. También es usada una versión interpretada por DoCo, en la segunda OVA: La loca navidad de los tendo, en la que las chicas (Ranma en su forma femenina, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi y Shampoo) la interpretan ante el público en el contexto de la fiesta de navidad en el Dojo Tendo. Letra |-|Japonés= ::Ｄａｒｌｉｎ’　 ::Ｊｕｓｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅ　待ってるわ　 ::こころにゾクゾクあげたい ::あなたの指先が　誘うロマンス　 ::運命ごときっと　Ｆａｌｌｉｎ’　ｌｏｖｅ ::Ｔｏｎｉｇｈｔ　不思議ね　海沿いに止めた車 ::そうふたりはこんな近くにいても ::見えないバリアじゃましているのは何故　 ::涙あふれそう ::Ｄａｒｌｉｎ’　 ::Ｊｕｓｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅ　迷わない　 ::とびきりドキドキください ::あなたの瞳からはじまるロマンス　 ::誰以上に好きよ　Ｃａｔｃｈ　ｍｙ　ｈｅａｒｔ ::Ｔｏｎｉｇｈｔ　見つめて　はじめてつけた口紅　 ::でもあなたは　そっと恋をそらすの ::いま大切に思ってくれるのなら　 ::抱きしめてほしい ::Ｄａｒｌｉｎ’　 ::Ｊｕｓｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅ　待ってるわ　 ::こころにゾクゾクあげたい ::あなたの指先が　誘うロマンス　 ::運命ごときっと　Ｆａｌｌｉｎ’　ｌｏｖｅ ::手がかりのない優しさだけじゃ　 ::せつない　Ｍｙ　ｈｅａｒｔ ::愛はいつも　Ｌｏｎｅｌｉｎｅｓｓ　 ::腕の中へ　Ａｈ ::Ｄａｒｌｉｎ’　 ::Ｊｕｓｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅ　待ってるわ　 ::こころにゾクゾクあげたい ::あなたの指先が　誘うロマンス　 ::運命ごときっと　Ｆａｌｌｉｎ’　ｌｏｖｅ |-|Rōmaji= ::Darlin' ::''Just for me matte 'ru wa ::''Kokoro ni zoku-zoku agetai ::''Anata no yubisaki ga izanau romansu ::''Unmei-goto kitto Fallin' love ::''Tonight Fushigi ne Umi-zoi ni tometa kuruma ::''Sou futari wa konna chikaku ni ite mo ::''Mienai baria jama shite 'ru no wa naze ::''Namida afuresou ::''Darlin' ::''Just for you mayowanai ::''Tobikiri doki-doki kudasai ::''Anata no hitomi kara hajimaru romansu ::''Dare ijou ni suki yo Catch my love ::''Tonight Mitsumete hajimete tsuketa kuchibeni ::''Demo anata wa sotto koi wo sorasu no ::''Ima taisetsu ni omotte kureru no nara ::''Dakishimete hoshii ::''Darlin' ::''Just for me matte 'ru wa ::''Kokoro ni zoku-zoku agetai ::''Anata no yubisaki ga izanau romansu ::''Unmei-goto kitto Fallin' in love ::''Tegakari no nai yasashisa dake ja ::''Setsunai My heart ::''Ai wa itsu mo Loneliness ::''Ude no naka e Ah ::''Darlin' ::''Just for me matte 'ru wa ::''Kokoro ni zoku-zoku agetai ::''Anata no yubisaki ga izanau romansu ::''Unmei-goto kitto Fallin' love |-|Español= ::''Cariño. ::''Sólo por mí esperare ::''quiero hacer que tu corazón se estremezca. ::''La punta de tu dedo nos dirige al romance. ::''Nuestro destino seguramente es enamorarnos. ::''Esta noche es un misterio, ::''en un auto detenido en la costa, ::''ambos así, aún estando tan cerca ::¿por qué se interpondrán obstáculos entre los dos? ::''Las lágrimas están a punto de brotar ::''Enamorarse ::''Cariño. ::''Sólo por ti no perderé, ::''por favor haz que mi corazón palpite fuertemente. ::''Desde tus ojos comienza el romance, ::''más que a nadie te amo. ::''Atrapa mi amor. ::''Esta noche, te fijaste ::''por primera vez estoy usando labial. ::''Pero a pesar de esto ::''tu amor se escapa rápidamente. ::''Ahora parece que te importo, ::''quisiera que me abrazaras. ::''Atrapa mi amor ::''Cariño. ::''Sólo por mí esperare ::''quiero hacer que tu corazón se estremezca. ::''La punta de tu dedo nos dirige al romance. ::''Nuestro destino seguramente es enamorarnos. ::''Sin una sola muestra de amor, ::''sufre mi corazón. ::''El amor es siempre tan solitario ::''entre tus brazos Ah... ::''Cariño. ::''Sólo por mí esperare ::''quiero hacer que tu corazón se estremezca. ::''La punta de tu dedo nos dirige al romance. ::''Nuestro destino seguramente es enamorarnos. Galería equal-romansu-cd-single.jpg|CD Cover Vídeos らんま1／2 ED3 EQUALロマンス|Tema de Cierre Ranma ½ - Equal Romance|Versión DoCo Categoría:Endings